Horny Homework
by jennypc
Summary: So i got this prompt from an anon on tumblr - Seblaine: Sebastian doesn't want to focus on his homework so Blaine thinks up a reward system to keep him motivated. The rewards can either be innocent or smutty but I'm not opposed to this getting smutty


**Pairing -**** Seblaine**

**Summary -**_**Seblaine prompt: Sebastian doesn't want to focus on his homework so Blaine thinks up a reward system to keep him motivated. The rewards can either be innocent or smutty but I'm not opposed to this getting smutty :)**_

**Rating -**** M**

**Words -**** 1268**

**Authors notes -**** So this is my first time at writing smut. A bit nervous about posting this as I am by no means an expert. I hope you guys like it. Any feedback welcome! :D**

It was 8pm on a Thursday evening. Two boys, one with dark brown ruffled curls, the other with a carefully mastered quiff, lay outstretched on a king size bed, wearing matching tracksuit bottoms and t shirts, surrounded by books.

Blaine lay on his front, pencil in hand, giving all his attention to the questions on the page in front of him.

Sebastian, however, was on his back staring at the ceiling twirling his pencil between his fingers above his head. He continued to do so until it fell out of his hand and onto the floor next to the bed. Not bothering to collect it, Sebastian turned on his side to face his boyfriend of a year and eyed him with annoyance.

"Blaine, come on. Why are we doing Math homework at 9 o'clock on a Thursday evening?" asked an exasperated Sebastian.

"Umm, because it has to be in tomorrow and you are already behind. It'll only take a few minutes, Seb." replied Blaine casually, not looking up from where he was writing.

Sebastian stared at his boyfriend and narrowed his eyes at the lack of attention he was getting. He pushed himself up off the bed and stood up in front of where Blaine was working and pulled his shirt up over his head revealing his toned, tanned body.

"I can think of a much better way to spend our time" Sebastian stated in a seductive voice bearing down at his boyfriend whose eyes had not left the math problems in front of him. "Did you hear me?"

Blaine looked up at Sebastian with a glint in his eye, "Yes I heard you, but I'm busy". His eyes returned to the pages in front of him almost instantaneously and as he did so he heard Sebastian let out a sigh which made the sides of his mouth turn upwards slightly. He felt the bed next to him bounce as Sebastian returned to the position he had started in, minus the pencil.

In all honesty, Blaine knew how much Sebastian hated doing homework but he also knew that if he didn't get on with it then he would get into trouble. His eyes glanced sideways to where his boyfriend lay. He thought for a moment and put his pencil down on the text book in front of him and turned to Sebastian, placing his hand on his stomach.

"Tell you what Seb, if you get on with your Math homework, I'll make it worth your while." He declared while making small circular motions on Sebastian's abdomen.

Blaine noticed his boyfriends ears pick up. "How?" Sebastian breathed out. Blaine moved the circular movements up towards Sebastian's chest and found his way to Sebastian's hard nipple slowing his movements until his fingertips repeatedly flicked over it deliberately.

Sebastian's body went rigid, his breathing quickened and he let out a stammered breath. His eyes turned and locked with Blaine's and Blaine noted the desire in them. Blaine simply raised an eyebrow in a seductive manner and ran his tongue slowly over his lips causing Sebastian to let out a lustful groan and his eyelids to gently flutter shut.

Once they did, Blaine removed his fingers almost immediately causing Sebastian's eyes to jerk open. "You are not serious?" he moaned in despair turning to face his boyfriend before looking down at it hard erection that had developed in his trousers.

Once again, without looking up from the pages, Blaine replied "Like I said, if you get on with your Math homework, I'll make it worth your while".

Sebastian stared aghast at his boyfriend and let out an audible huff, hating him for less than a split second. Swiftly and urgently he turned onto his stomach, reached down to the side of the bed where the pencil lay, picked it up and started reading the questions in front of him hastily. Once again Blaine's eyes glanced sideways to where his grumbling boyfriend lay; writing down answers frantically, unable to prevent the small laugh that bubbled up his throat causing Sebastian to fire him a look that could kill.

Ten minutes later Blaine felt the pencil snatched from his hand. He was flipped over onto his back in one swift movement, before he had time to adjust himself, lustful lips pinned him against the mattress, fast moving and hungry. This went on for several minutes until the embrace slowed and Sebastian turned on his side, lips now gently brushing and lingering against his own.

"Seb, shall we check the answers?" Blaine mocked his lover, relishing the control he currently held over Sebastian. It was usually the other way round.

"Shut up." Sebastian exhaled.

"I just think…"

"Shut up." Sebastian moaned and thrust his hips against Blaine to show how turned on he was. Blaine had already noticed and was equally turned on.

Sebastian's tongue darted hungrily into his mouth once again and as he did so Blaine reached down and slipped his hand between his boyfriend's briefs and soft skin, pushing down his clothing until he revealed his hard cock.

He started to move his hand quickly up and down the shaft. Sebastian moaned into his mouth and he felt the pre cum leak onto his fingers. As the pace quickened, Sebastian's kissing lessened due to his ability to control his lips, instead resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and biting down ever so slightly to try and muffle the moans escaping his mouth.

Blaine watched his boyfriend in awe, the way his body moved, the sweat that was developing on his brow, the tensing muscles in his arms with every pull and his eyes fluttering in ecstasy. Blaine found it hard to hold back his own moan and when it finally escaped his own lips Sebastian's yearning eyes were on him.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine. You're so fucking hot" gasped Sebastian as he in turn fumbled to release the shorter boy's painfully hard cock from his matching trousers and once he did so, started to pump in unison, again their tongues tangling together. Free hands grabbed at the others body, pulling closer and minimizing the gap between their bodies, hungry and desperate.

Both freed their occupied hands to allow their hips to move closer together, grinding clumsily, their cocks rubbed against one another sending jolts of electric energy up through their bodies.

"Seb, I- I'm gonna…" stuttered Blaine in between grinds, locking eyes with his boyfriend.

"Mmm, me too." muttered Sebastian in reply to his lover, moved his hands up to cradle Blaine's face and kissed him on the lips before their heads fell to each other's shoulders for one final grind as the cum pooled over their stomachs. The rhythm slowed until they lay still, silent, sweaty and entangled for several minutes.

"Mmm, amazing" sighed Sebastian against Blaine's lips with a smile causing Blaine to nod in agreement.

"Told you I would make it worth your while" Blaine declared as he moved back to get a better look at Sebastian who still had his eyes closed.

Sebastian opened his eyes and grinned. "Guess what?" he asked, a flash of mischievousness appearing in his eyes.

"What?" replied a suspicious Blaine.

"I also have English homework" Sebastian confessed with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows and a wink.

Blaine let out a small laugh. "Oh, really?" he asked in mock surprise as he scooted closer to his boyfriend. "And are you going to do it?" he questioned innocently.

"Mmm, want to make it worth my while?" suggested Sebastian as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's torso pulling their, still sweaty, bodies into another hungry kiss.


End file.
